


Lovefools

by Thecurtaincall11



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Idiots, Multi, but theyre MY IDIOTS, theyre all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecurtaincall11/pseuds/Thecurtaincall11
Summary: Kunieda knew she was a fool for falling for Oga. She knew Hilda was a rival. She didn't know if she was in a drama or shoujo manga, if she would be the victor of this love triangle. She also had no idea if this love triangle just became a love square. Did Love squares even exist?! Only with her luck they did.
Relationships: Furuichi Takayuki & Oga Tatsumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Lovefools

Oga Tatsumi was an idiot. A dense, stupid idiot that she fell for during their first meeting. She’s not too sure what that makes her.

Since the whole Fuji incident, she wondered if Oga would bring up her “confession”. It wasn’t really a confession, she never said the words “I” or “like” or “you”. So no, she didn’t confess, but dammit Oga could’ve have brought it up, it’s been weeks.

She had a strong feeling that he wasn’t. Not because he didn’t want to, rather the idiot probably forgot. And yet here she was, eating lunch with the other Red-tails.

She couldn’t help but gaze down at Oga who was sitting with Hilda, Beel in between them. Though she now knew about their actual history she still couldn’t deny the relationship between them. They both cared for Beel, and that kind of situation was perfect for people to fall in love. There were thousands of shows and novels that were based around that plot.

And in all the stories, the other love interest always had to give up in defeat to the “found family trope”. She couldn’t compete.

As if reading her thoughts Yuka whispered loudly “Aoi-sis, if I was in your position I would see this as a battle! Fight! Like in the dramas! You’re in a love triangle and you gotta fight! You’re the love interest that has the most in common with the main character, you just gotta make the right move! And soon!”

Nene, always quick to defend their leader jumped in, “Well you’re not in her position. You’re actually in a far worse situation. What’s happening between you and Kanzaki. I heard you yelled out his name during the fight at school! Like some shoujo maiden.”

The last comment did the trick, and Kunieda was left alone as Yuka spent the rest of the lunch break stammering an explanation for the scream. No one was buying it and Kunieda was thankful the spotlight was off her.

One more glance down, she saw now Hilda rocking Beel. Oga and Furuichi were still sitting, looking at something on a phone. No space between them and Furuichi whispered something to the other that left both of them laughing like hyenas.

Furuichi was probably showing something stupid but she couldn’t deny she often forgot how close the two were. Sometimes the two would have conversations just with looks. Would she have to deal with their stupid antics if her and Oga became a coup-

The feeling of blood rushing to her face stilled her thoughts as she realized just WHAT she was thinking. Looking away from the two she focused again on the others and her lunch.

Maybe it was best to avoid Oga for the rest of the day.

~~~~~~

Sometimes she wondered if she should visit the shrine more often. She was lucky enough the other Red Tails had plans and she was able to walk home alone. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts for a bit. But her luck would have her find a baby bottle in the courtyard. There was no question in who it belonged to, and she was surprised to see this bottle was made of glass. The other students would try to break it for sure and she wasn’t sure if demon glass would hurt humans.

Sighing she knew what she had to do. Tucking the bottle into her jacket she made her way to the Oga residence. Should she text Oga in advance, it had been an hour since classes were over. What if he wasn’t home. What if he WAS home.

She could already feel her face heat up. Dammit, maybe she should listen to Yuka’s advice and treat this like a battle. She would approach the enemy’s base, Oga’s house, and complete the mission, drop off the bottle. It was very simple. She could do it.

She repeated the mission plan till she saw Oga’s house. A quick touch up to her uniform and hair, and without letting herself overthink, she rang the doorbell. Now she waited.

In that one moment of waiting a thought hit her. Oh god, what if his mother answered. Would she become the home wrecker that every drama had?

No, a home wrecker wouldn’t bring the child’s bottle. She was caring. She was doing a nice thing.

BUT a home wrecker would find any excuse to enter the home of the main character. The bottle in her pocket felt like it was on fire. She was a homewrecker! She was an obsessed home wrecker and whoever answered the door would probably think she stole Beel’s bottle in a desperate attempt to get close to Oga.

She would have to run. Yes, she would run away.

Her body was ready to sprint away when the door opened and she froze. To her horror it was the first leader at the door, glaring at her. The glare that could kill suddenly vanished and the other smiled before waving excitedly.

“Kunieda is that you! The gates open, come on in!”

Kunieda followed the order and as she approached the other she was already fumbling for the bottle. When she finally reached the door she held the bottle and exclaimed in one breath. “IFOUNDTHIS!l

She meant to say more but her throat closed and she was left speechless in front of Misaki. She could only imagine how she looked in front of the founder but instead, she was already walking back inside, without the bottle.

She beckoned her with her hand to follow inside, all while talking in a rushed manner.

“I’m about to enter a meeting online, is there any way you can just drop it off in his room. You remember where it is, right? They left a while ago, not sure what happened but they were in a rush. I don’t trust any of us with washing Beel’s bottles, Hilda has a specific way. So it’s just best if you leave it in his room.”

She was barely taking off her shoes, before the other cursed and ran to the kitchen where a laptop was set up. Grabbing the item, sending her a quick smile to her, and she was gone.

Left alone in the entrance she tried to reassure herself. Okay, she could do this. This was the best situation that could’ve happened. They weren’t home and she was trusted by his sister to enter his room. Feeling like she could finally breathe, she made her way to Oga’s room. Drop it off and leave. All she had to do was drop it off and leave.

Twisting the doorknob she entered the bedroom and the two-step plan failed as she dropped the bottle onto the ground.

There was someone in the room.

There was a girl in the room.

There was a girl asleep in Oga’s bed and she was beautiful.

She had a blanket over her lower half but she wore a long sleeve sweater. Long silver hair that looked like silk flowed down to her back. Silver eyebrows, and if she had silver-colored eyes, which Kunieda assumed she did, she would have a princess look to her.

She didn’t stir by the sound of the dropped bottle and Kunieda thanked the gods that the glass didn’t break. She didn’t know what she’d do if the other woke up.

But now she was left standing in the entryway, wondering who this stranger was and WHY she was so comfortable in Oga’s room.

The more she stared at the other the more she began to realize. First, and she wasn’t a pervert for noticing but the other girl wasn’t wearing a bra. It wasn’t hard to notice, the thin sweater didn’t help and again this realization only made her wonder who this girl was. Second, Misaki wasn’t aware of the girl being in the room, she would’ve told her something. Lastly, there were tear stains on her face.

A new opponent had entered the battle for Oga’s heart. She needed to leave now. Without picking up the bottle, she quickly left the Oga’s residence. She had much to think about.

~~~~~~

The next day she was once again on the rooftop, gazing down at Oga and Hilda. This time Oga and Furuichi were arguing loudly, Oga seeming to be mocking the other. A push between them led to them falling off the bench and rolling onto the ground. They stayed like that for a second till Hilda kicked Oga off the other. Furuichi remained on the ground and she quickly lost interest.

Looking up, she saw that Yuka was also watching the scene below. The two looked at each other before Yuka said with a smirk. “If Furuichi was a girl, you’d have some real competition Aoi-sis. Everyone roots for the childhood friend, that’s a relationship that’s hard to beat. I bet if Furuichi was a girl, everyone was thinking they were a couple before Hilda showed up.” Yuka paused before turning to the others. “Furuichi isn’t that ugly, but what do you think he would look like as a girl?”

The others quickly shut down that conversation but Kunieda was left in a daze thinking of Oga’s and Furuichi’s friendship. Would she have had a chance if Furuichi was a girl?

She wasn’t sure, but she knew was that she needed to find out who this mysterious girl was. Demon or human, Kunieda would fight to be at Oga’s side.

Oh no, her life really did start to become a love drama.

~~~~~

As Kunieda realized her life was becoming more and more into a love drama, down below the trio were discussing yesterday’s incident.

Furuichi who had been quiet since being turned into a woman by a demon drink was back to his usual self when he saw pictures of him in the pillar group chat.  
“Why the hell did you take pictures of me while I was asleep!”

“Because it’s funny,” Oga answered simply. “Who cries themselves to sleep like that after such a minor thing.”

His shirt was grabbed and Furuichi shook him while saying between gritted teeth. “How would you react if a drink suddenly made your most valuable part of your manhood disappear! Also growing those boobs hurt!” Still clinging to his idiot best friend he turned to Hilda and asked. “What the hell is that drink for anyways?”

Hilda looking annoyed at having to stop her doting on Beel, answered bluntly. “It’s one of the newest inventions from the Emperor. He believed that his children would like him better if he was softer and more “motherly”. “

“Did it work?” Both humans asked.

“We don’t know. He never made it out of his room as a new game was delivered.” Beel screamed in what the trio could only imagine as insults to the idiot demon, which Hilda chuckled at. “Iris, had me bring the rest of the drinks to your world to avoid this happening again. I had no idea a rude human would just barge in and take one without asking for permission. Worse, we had to bug the Empress and Lamia for the antidote for your mistake.”

Furuichi finally let go of Oga and could only groan and complain about his life being worthy of a gag manga.

“You’re too ugly as a girl to make it into a gag manga.”

Furuichi gasped dramatically and pushed the other away from him. “I was a beautiful girl!”

Oga always taking it a step too far, pushed back and both fell off the bench and began rolling in the dirt.

“Say I’m beautiful!”

“What, You suddenly Princess Mononoke?

“I was a beautiful girl! Everyone is saying so in the group chat!”

“That’s cause they just want contracts with you, you contract whore!”

Another dramatic gasp that let Oga pin the other down. Furuichi looked up at the other and yelled dramatically “So you think I’m an ugly girl AND a contract whore!”

Oga growing impatient with Furuichi’s stupidity snapped back. “Yes I think you’re a contract whore, but I think you’re better as you are now than yesterday.”

Silence hung between the two as for once Furuichi didn’t have a dramatic or over the top response. Even after Hilda kicked Oga off him, Furuichi remained quiet.

Did his gag manga lifestyle just change genres?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot that came to me the other day. I miss this fandom and the characters so much.


End file.
